pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 15- A Quagsire Catch
Narrator: On their way back to Downtown City, Ash and his friends stop by a river for a little break. Brock: Okay gang, lunch is ready! Ash: We're coming Brock. Pikachu: Pika, Pika. Blythe: Just give me a second. (Blythe cleans her face with water, when something jump out from the surface) Blythe: What the huh? (Ash and Brock noticed it as it was a Quagsire) Quagsire: Quagsire! Ash: Hey that's a Quagsire! (Pulls out his Pokedex facing the wild Quagsire) Pokedex: Quagsire, the Water Fish Pokémon, the evolved form of Wooper. Quagsire hangs out in the water with its mouth open and waits for prey to drift in. Fortunately, this lack of movement means it doesn't need to eat much. Blythe: So that means Quagsire is a Water-Type Pokémon, right Brock? Brock: Right, Quagsire are also discovered in the Johto Region. (Quagsire walks towards Blythe) Ash: Hey Blythe, looks like Quagsire likes you. Blythe: You could be right Ash. (starts petting Quagsire) I guess it must be hungry. Brock: Well since Lunch is ready, I can make a spare of Pokémon food. Ash: Alright, let's eat! Pikachu: Pikachu. (Team Rocket secretly spied on them looking at Quagsire) Jessie: It looks like the twerps have a new friend. James: A new Quagsire friend for that matter. Meowth: Quit goofin' you two. That Quagsire should be perfect for the boss. (Jessie and James agreed while Jessie's Wobbuffet popped out) Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! (Jessie covers its mouth) Jessie (whisper): Shh! Be quiet or you'll get us caught! (recalls Wobbuffet) (Everybody was eating the lunch made by Brock including Quagsire) Blythe: Wow Brock, Quagsire must like the Pokémon food. Brock: Well I guess it takes a lot of effort to make the food taste perfectly. Quagsire: Quagsire! (After they finished lunch, Blythe walks towards Quagsire) Blythe: I'm glad you like the Pokémon food, Quagsire. (slips on the bank) WOAH! (falls into the river) Ash: Blythe! (he and Brock ran towards the river bank as Quagsire jumped in and swam towards Blythe) Quagsire: Quagsire! (Quagsire swims Blythe back to the shore of the bank and to Ash and Brock as they pulled her out) Ash: Blythe, are you okay? Blythe: Yeah, I am. Thanks guys and thank you too Quagsire. (Quagsire nuzzled against Blythe) Brock: That was close. If it weren't for Quagsire getting you out of the river. (Just then an Air Slash hit the ground in front of them) Jessie: Prepare for Trouble, we see that you're soaked. James: Make it double, we will be the ones cloaked. Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. James: To unite all people within our nation. Jessie: To announce the evils of truth and love. James: To extend our reach to the stars. Jessie: Jessie James: James Jessie: Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light James: Surrender now or prepare to fight Meowth: Meowth, that's right Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Ash: Team Rocket! Brock: What do you guys want? Jessie: Just a little Quagsire grabbing. Meowth: Then we'd be on our way. Blythe: Not a chance Team Rocket, you are not taking Quagsire! James: Suit yourself! Jessie: Woobat, use Air Slash! (Woobat launches another Air Slash) Blythe: Quagsire, look out! (Just as it was about to hit Quagsire, Blythe pushed it out of the way of the attack) Blythe: Are you okay? Quagsire (nodded): Quagsire! Blythe: Let's see what you've got. Quagsire, use Water Gun! (Quagsire squirted a Water Gun that splash Woobat to Jessie) Brock: (throws a Pokeball) Sudowoodo, come out! Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo! Brock: Sudowoodo, use Double Edge! (Sudowoodo runs with light behind it and tackles Team Rocket!) Meowth: How about a little Fury Swipe! Quagsire: (Shot a big ball of mud that stopped Meiwth's attack) Ash: Hey, that was Mud Bomb! Blythe: Okay Quagsire, use Water Gun! Quagsire: Quagsire! (Quagsire squirted another Water Gun) Brock: Sudowoodo, use Mimic! Sudowoodo: Sudowoodo! (Sudowoodo mimicked and used Quagsire's Water Gun) Ash: Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pikachu released its Thunderbolt) (All three attacks hit Team Rocket, causing an explosion) Jessie (complaining): Aw, my hair is all wet! James: That happened quicker than I thought. Meowth: To bad its not near a river. Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! (then they were gone) Later, the sun was setting and Blythe was facing Quagsire. Blythe: Thank you so much again for saving me Quagsire. You were also great when you battled Team Rocket. Quagsire: Quagsire! (Quagsire nuzzled against Blythe's legs) Ash: Hey Blythe, I think Quagsire wants to stay with you. Blythe (surprised): Really Quagsire? (Quagsire nods) That's awesome. Go Pokeball! (The Pokeball Blythe threw got Quagsire in it, and in a few seconds it stopped) Blythe: Yes, I caught a Quagsire! Brock: That's amazing Blythe, you now have a new friend. Blythe: Yep, now it's back to Downtown City. Ash: Alright then, let's go! Pikachu: Pikachu! Narrator: After a long afternoon, Blythe has herself a new friend, Quagsire. Now our heroes go back on the road back to Downtown City as they travel through a beautiful sunset. TO BE CONTINUED... Ash, Blythe and Brock: Pokémon Karaokemon! (cue the song: Pikachu, I choose you) '' Pikachu!'' You know that there's no one so... I choose you! There's no else that I'd rather... Have you by my side! 'N you can help me win this fight! Because we need to face the challenge that's ahead! Pikachu! You know there is no other... I choose you! Because you are my brother... In this game we play! And if we have to go all day! So w'can leave the other masters far behind! I've been training all my life! Waiting all this time... For this moment to arrive! 'N now that it's here... I don't have the fear! Cuz there's nothing left to hide! It's me and you! And there's nothing that we can't do! Cuz in the Pokemon world! Even masters hafta learn! They will always find something new! Pikachu! It's you and me! I choose you! Pikachu! You and me forever! I choose you! Pikachu! You and me! I choose you! Pokémon Johto: End Credits Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts